


Shadows and Bites

by Literarydissection



Series: Shadows and Bites [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Original Character, Giving Nat Some Love, Goddamnit She Deserves It, Human???, Natasha Romanoff x, Natasha Romanoff/Reader - Freeform, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Normal???, Other, Reader Is Not Fully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarydissection/pseuds/Literarydissection
Summary: You have abilities that you've managed to keep hidden for quite a while, but some things aren't meant to be secret forever.





	1. Silent Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So...I plan on making this a short little series with Natasha and "you" the reader. This Black Widow is based a little on the comic book universe and a little on the MCU so not everything is going to be canon.
> 
> Warnings: None...yet

Life was simple. In fact—it was easy—but that didn’t mean you were content.

That didn’t mean that the shadows didn’t call to you.

Too many years living in the heart of the world, where life was uncertain and dangerous, left you feeling uneasy and paranoid in its simplicity. You paid your bills and kept to yourself. The elderly old woman that lived next door came over frequently to request home repairs which you happily helped with. It kept you busy but never for long. Plus, she was always trying to introduce you to her granddaughter, who was pretty enough and safe.

But the whispers were louder than they had been before. Like the shadows that danced at the edge of your bed were trying to tell you something, and you had taken to listening. You’d lay in bed for hours trying to decipher their nonsensical words but you never really hear anything that sounded like language. The bed would grow cold as you laid there, and a chilled weight would press down upon your body and you could feel the shadows kiss your fingertips, and then your palms, and if you opened your eyes you knew that you’d see them covering your skin as you became one with the darkness.

One with the shadows.

The creak of a floorboard downstairs jerked you away from the meditative state and straight into the shadows. You sank into the bed and then the floor, sticking to the walls as you watched with unblinking eyes.

The woman wasn’t hiding, and you recognized her. Red hair, in this light it glowed like dying embers, and dark wristbands.

“Alianovna.” You spoke as you tilted what should have been your head. The shadows gently squeezed your body as a sinking feeling pitted deep within your stomach. Your bare feet touched the ground and the shadows retreated back against your skin, lingering long enough for the whispers to begin separating from your mind. “Quiet.” You said gently, and the voices stilled.

“I haven’t been called that in a while.”

She was as beautiful as you remembered and perhaps even more deadly than before. You could feel the electricity dancing from her wrists, “your bite is still rather shocking, no?”

“Some things never change.”

“I suppose not.”

You stood like that, staring at each other. Knowing what the other was capable of, having witnessed more than just wrath, but you saw no weapon. There was no doubt in your mind that she was carrying something other than her bite, but she was not pointing anything at you and there was always a reason for kindness.

“Would you like some tea?” You said after a long while.

“Since when do you drink tea?”

“Around the same time I stopped killing people.” You looked her up and down for a moment, “Tea first, and then we talk. It’s been a long night.”

The truth was that the shadows had left you a little shaken. It had been a long time since you’d surrendered to their siren’s call and it scared you.

It scared you because you had missed it.


	2. Endless Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha (Natalia) has asked you for more than you have to give, but she has never received a no from you in the past, what would make today any different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is just a little blurb for the Shadows and BItes series. One of these days I'll get around to writing a longer chapter for it, but this is what I had time for today, so I hope you enjoy! Also....possible End Game Spoilers from this point on!
> 
> Warnings: End Game Spoilers (from this point onward)

Natalia had opted for silence as you padded around your small kitchen. Gathering items for this or that while waiting for the kettle’s call.

You glanced over your shoulder, feeling blue eyes tear through you, searching for something that you didn’t want to acknowledge, not anymore. A heartbeat passed between you and then you were plating the snacks and tea you had assembled.

“Alright Natalia, why are you here?”

Sitting forward, taking the cup of hot tea in her hands, she spoke with a conviction you hadn’t felt in years. “I’ve come to ask you for help.”

“What kind of help?” You chair felt hot beneath you as you leaned back, the offer was tantalizing, but what danger could force her hand like this? What terrible force was at her doorstep?

“The serious kind.”

You looked away from her, a hand resting on your own cup of tea now, feeling the warmth made it easier to ignore the eager whispers that were dancing around the room now. It created a center for you to focus on.

“I am retired for a reason Natalia. I cannot go back.”

“No one holds that against you.”

“I do.” You rose to your feet, turning away from her. From this Black Widow that was asking more of you than you thought you could give.

“Look,” she came around the table to your side, wrapping her arms around you as she spoke in soft sweet whispers, “I wouldn’t have come if there was any other way.”

“You have the Avengers.”

“Strange asked for you personally.”

You turned to face her, looking into those eyes that haunted your mind. There was something different in them now, something deeper. Like oceans lived deep within the pools where life thrived and grew and lapped around the edges.

“Strange?”

She nodded slowly.

Strange had been here before talking about worlds that you could never imagine, but you hadn’t taken much creed in his gospel. He kept talking about one outcome, and one moment that would change the course of everything, but it hadn’t made sense at the time. Now Natalia was here. Talking about Strange, asking for your help.

“Is this about the one?”

“What one?”

You nodded to yourself, rubbing your palms together as you thought about your life and relative safety. The neighbor’s granddaughter who was safe. The bills you had just paid. The new car you were thinking about buying.

There was so much and so little to lose.

Weighing your options as the shadows darkened around you, aiding in your decision by whispering sweet promises that you still couldn’t understand. A cacophony of voices that built into a crescendo of spiraling words that left your mind pounding with incomprehensible phrases and quotes, and pleas for the proper decision.

You knew you could say no. The word kissed the back of your lips as they started forming around another desirable phrase that left you breathless from all the pressure.

Standing with your eyes closed, relaxing your mind a little more than you had needed to, you let the shadows dance across your skin for a moment more. Snapping open your eyes while turning to Natalia, a small smile flickering across her face, “If that is what you wish Natalia.”

“It is.”

You nodded, sitting back down to finish your tea and think about what you had just agreed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @lilteraydissection
> 
> And as always don't be afraid to make a request either here or my Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @literarydissection
> 
> Don't be scared to make requests!


End file.
